Never let go
by starlight.in.darkness
Summary: And when all hope is lost/and the fire within you has long burned out/just remember the ones closest to you/will never let you go. Danny/OFC


**Author: **Me, Aimee disaster tourism.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own McFly, however, it would be fun wouldn't it? Imagine all the things you could do...  
**Authors notes: **This is something I'm oddly proud of, I hope you agree.  
_  
Con crit is embraced but it is called Constructive for a reason.  
reviews are loved.  
Thanks!_

* * *

Bright obnoxious colours exploded across the dark sky, inky blue stained with harsh reds and shimmering green sparkles, the explosions reverberating throughout the busy camp site below. A young girl sat with her knees drawn to her impossibly skinny frame, thin matchstick arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her face was full of awe, her eyes sparkling with happiness the bright fireworks reflected in her own eyes and a happy smile painted on her usually gloomy face. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been so content with life. Tossing her annoying blonde hair out of her eyesight and sighing heavily she shifted position, moving so she was sat cross legged her thin back resting against the large tree shielding her from the sheets of rain falling thin and fast like bullets, for so long now they had been wishing for rain and it decided to fall on the exact day the Campsite had their annual Summer finale festival.

'Why the fuck did I even come here' was all she could think as she shook her head and laughed bitterly, how could she have been as stupid to of thought he would of come, after all she had put him through, after the lengthy amount of time she had made him wait it was no surprise that now, when she finally felt she could be intimate with someone he didn't show.

'Just my luck' and she couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the pun, it just had to relate to the very person who had driven her to the festival, who had assured her he would come, who had abandoned her at the tree to go play some stupid concert for girls who are more interested in their cocks than their music. Pummeling at the earthy ground next to her she continued to think Ill of the young fans who had made her best friend the fortune he so rightfully earned and the moment her hand turned numb and her knuckles shone white fat sparkling tears made their way down her gaunt powdered cheeks rolling past her lips, some managing to slide into her mouth the salty taste lingering, a taunting reminder of the sadness weighted upon her. Slowly, with one hand pressed against the rough park of the tree she stood, wobbling slightly for a second trying to get rid of the sharp pins and needles stabbing through her aching feet and slowly but surely she steps out from the shelter of the tree into the grey rain. The light wet droplets hit her skin with a light touch but still managing to feel as though thousands of bullets are peircing into her pale and fragile skin, the cold feeling seeping through her veins making her shiver and quicken her pace towards the large concert tent situated on the other side of the campsite and even though it was only a short five minute walk to her, it felt like a million light years before she would enter warm arms and feel the sense of security she yearned for.

The inside of the festival tent was buzzing, a large crowd filled the canopied area of grass, beer sloshed over everyone shoulders as each and every person jumped up and down feet squelching in the muddy ground below as each and every soul immersed themselves in the music being pumped through their veins, loosing themselves in the rhythm and beat, heart lurching at every scream or bass note as it struck them deep inside. Music did always have a funny effect on people, especially when played live.

Biting on her cheery red bottom lip she looked around curiously, back pressed against the tent wall as she stood on the balls of her toes scouring desperately for her best friend, he had long finished playing so would be around in the tent somewhere, he had to be. Finally she spotted bright bleach blonde hair and grinned, if Dougie was there then chances were that Danny was near too and being as sly and slim as she could she quickly pushed her way through the thickening crowd ignoring the shouts and verbal abuse being hurled at her focusing Solely on getting to her curly haired friend she knew all she needed right now was to fall into his protective arms and cry, knew he wouldn't mind.

'Coral!?' She spun round quickly instantly alert and relaxed the moment she found herself gazing upwards slightly into two astonishing pools of cerulean eyes, eyes dancing with mischief, twinkling with happiness yet concern managed to squeeze in there as well.

'Coral love? you alright? Wheres Will?' Danny seemed panicked.

'Erm, he didn't exactly come...' her voice came out pathetically and she instantly regretted seeking him, he probably thought she was stupid and whiny, always running to him when something went wrong.

'it doesn't matter, I should go, you're probably having a good party, I'll be at my tent or something...' Coral was eager to get away, save herself more embarrassment, she didn't know how many more sympathetic reject looks she could get off the other guys before going mad, she was surprised however when she felt a rough hand grab hers, enter wining their fingers together gently

'Don't be stupid Coral, you are the most important thing to me now'

And that was it, the tears she'd hoped had all dissolved all came flooding back out, the damn had broken and she slumped forwards instantly feeling strong arms pull her back up and pull her close. She immediately inhaled the soft smell of leather, petrol, sweat and musky aftershave that was Danny, all Danny. She could feel his abnormally large and rough hands stroke down her hair and she could almost feel the frown etched across his face even if her own face was buried in his check shirt, his muscles beneath rippling softly as he breathed.

No words were passed between the friends, silence was their solitude and in the whirlwind of fame, camera flashes and one night stands where waking in the morning next to a blonde barmaid became the norm to Danny the little moments of silence were what kept him going.

Slowly he released her grip and instantly felt her tense up as if he was planning on leaving her, her tear filled eyes slowly looked up at him glistened with worry and he just smiled back softly, reassuringly. Still no words and even when his lips touched hers in a chaste kiss no words were needed. It wasn't a romantic kiss or even one filled with passion, it wasn't an experiment and it wasn't a way ward crush.

it was a kiss of friendship, one of compassion, one of sympathy and more importantly it was a promise.

His voice was husky in her ear as the first words past through his lips and into her mind

'I'll never let go'


End file.
